There are many known forms of covering assemblies for windows, doors and the like including curtains, roller blinds, venetian blinds, drapery and the like. Recently there has been proposed a window covering assembly which includes a first and second generally parallel spaced apart vertically extending sheer fabrics having a plurality of spaced generally parallel transversely extending vanes fixedly secured to the first and second sheer fabrics to extend therebetween.
The sheer fabrics are often constructed of a translucent or transparent material and may be in the form of woven or knitted fabrics or non-woven fabrics or indeed may simply be sheets of plastics material. The vanes are usually opaque or semi-opaque and by adjusting the relative positions of the sheer fabrics, the vanes can be caused to tilt relative to the sheer fabrics rather in the manner of the slats of a horizontal or vertical blind. Conventionally the vanes extend horizontally in such assemblies and the sheer fabrics are supported on a tilt roll which can also be used as a wind up roll. Also known are vertical venetian blinds in which the individual vanes extend vertically; such assemblies have a head rail for opening and closing the assembly and for tilting the vanes when the assembly is in the closed position covering the opening.